Mayonaka hitori
by Mikou
Summary: Yaten. Schlaflos, einsam, melancholisch um Mitternacht auf der Erde. Reposted! COMPLETE


 ~ Mayonaka Hitori ~
    
    Mit einem Seufzer trete ich in den Flur. 
    
    Langsam und auf Zehenspitzen schleiche
    ich mich die Treppe hinunter, immer darauf bedacht, nicht das kleinste Geräusch
    zu verursachen. 
    
    Ich halte kurz inne um zu lauschen, ob sich oben etwas tut, doch
    Seiya und Taiki scheinen schon fest zu schlafen. Ein Glück; das letzte, was ich
    jetzt noch gebrauchen kann, sind ihre besorgten Blicke, wenn sie erfahren, das
    ich schon wieder nicht schlafen kann... sicherlich die zehnte Nacht in Folge.
    
    
    Nicht, dass ich nicht müde wäre; wir haben wirklich genug zu tun, unsere Tage
    sind mit Schule, lernen, Proben, Konzerten, Kämpfen, Interviews und tausend
    anderen Sachen mehr als genug ausgefüllt. In der Schule fällt es mir auch
    zunehmend schwerer, die Augen offen zu halten und erst gestern bin ich im
    Tonstudio im Sitzen eingeschlafen. 
    
    Nachts aber gibt es zu vieles, dass mich wach
    hält oder mich höchstens für zwei, drei Stunden in einen leichten und nicht
    wirklich erholsamen Schlaf sinken lässt.
    
    So wie heute wieder. 
    
    Ich schiebe mich vorsichtig durch den Spalt der Küchentür; so muss ich sie nicht
    aufmachen, sie knarrt immer so laut.
    
    Mein Blick fällt auf die Uhr. Fast zwölf.
    Gerade zwei Stunden Schlaf waren mir also heute vergönnt worden und das auch
    nur, weil ich heute ausnahmsweise früh ins Bett gekommen bin, unser letzter
    Termin heute war am Spätnachmittag gewesen und es war seit langem der erste
    Abend, den wir frei hatten.
    
    Die Möglichkeit, wieder einschlafen zu können
    brauche ich aber gar nicht erst in Betracht zu ziehen, die verbleibende Zeit bis
    zum Morgen werde ich irgendwie totschlagen müssen. 
    
    Langsam nehme ich die Kaffeekanne, fülle sie fast ganz mit Wasser und gieße das
    dann in die Kaffeemaschine. Ich lege einen Filter ein und angele ohne hinzusehen
    die Kaffeedose vom Regal, öffne sie, fische den Kaffeelöffel heraus und
    schaufele Kaffee in den Filter, sicherlich doppelt so viel, wie gesund ist. Die
    Kanne wieder darunter gestellt und ein kurzer Druck auf den Kippschalter der
    Kaffeemaschine, schon beginnt sie mit leisem Zischen mit der Zubereitung des
    Getränks.
    
    Nachdem ich das verschüttete Kaffeepulver wieder hineingefüllt habe,
    stelle ich die Dose zurück an ihren Platz und trete zur Balkontür um mir die
    Sterne anzusehen; das tue ich in letzter Zeit noch öfter als gewöhnlich. Ich
    finde es hat etwas Beruhigendes, fast schon eine Art Meditation.
    
    Allerdings ist es hier drinnen zu hell, im Fensterglas spiegelt sich nur mein
    eigenes, müdes Abbild. 
    
    Kurze Zeit starre ich mein Spiegelbild an; die zerwühlten
    Haare, die mir ungekämmt über die Schultern fallen, unter dem offenen Bademantel
    hervorlugend das zerknitterte T-Shirt und die Boxershorts, die nur erahnen
    lassen, was sich darunter verbirgt. Der Körper eines Mannes; oder eines Jungen,
    meinetwegen. 
    
    Letztendlich bleibt es gleich - gleich fremd. 
    
    Ich öffne die Balkontür. Der plötzliche Lufthauch lässt mich frösteln, trotzdem
    trete ich auf den geräumigen Balkon. Über mir funkeln die Sterne. Immer noch
    erschrecke ich mich leicht und muss mir erst wieder ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass
    der Sternenhimmel über der Erde anders aussieht, als von Kinmoku aus betrachtet.
    
    
    Kinmoku. Der Planet, der meine Heimat ist. Oder war. Ich weiss ja nicht mal, ob
    dort überhaupt noch Leben existiert, oder ob Galaxia alles bis zum Letzten
    ausgelöscht hat. 
    
    Kinmoku. Der Planet, dessen Prinzessin wir so verzweifelt suchen.
    
    Ich vermisse Kakyuu, gerade jetzt, in diesem Moment. Ich erinnere mich, wie sie
    und ich auf Kinmoku oft da gesessen und die Sterne angeschaut haben. In aller
    Stille, ohne viele Worte zu verlieren. Das zum Beispiel ging mit Seiya oder
    Taiki nicht. Taiki musste in einem fort über die chemische Zusammensetzung von
    diesem oder jenem Stern referieren und Seiya war meist einfach zu hibbelig um
    längere Zeit still sitzen zu können.
    
    Ich lächele leicht, bei dem Gedanken an die vielen Abende, die wir zu viert auf
    dem Hügel hinter dem Palast verbracht hatten. Meist war ich die erste, die sich
    dort hinsetzte aber es dauerte eigentlich nie lange, bis Kakyuu auch auftauchte
    und sich rücklings ins Gras legte, um in den Himmel zu starren.
    
    Fast immer kam
    dann nach einiger Zeit auch Taiki den kleinen Hügel hinauf, ausser Atem, weil
    sie mindestens zwei dicke Wälzer mit sich herumschleppte. Bis es dämmerte war es
    dennoch still, Taiki las und machte sich Notizen und Kakyuu und ich beobachteten
    den Abendhimmel, wo sich mit der Zeit immer mehr Sterne zeigten. 
    
    Schließlich war
    es dann so dunkel, dass Taiki beim besten Willen nichts mehr in ihren Büchern
    sehen konnte, und mit in den Himmel starrte. Lange dauerte es nie, bis sie dann
    mit dem Finger auf einen Punkt am Himmel deutete und begeistert anfing zu
    erzählen: "Kakyuu, Yaten ! Seht ihr den? Der ist ziemlich hell, aber trotzdem
    viel weiter entfernt, als man vermuten würde. Ungefähr...." Mit der Zeit haben
    wir ein beachtliches Geschick erwickelt, sie reden zu lassen und nur
    gelegentlich ein erstauntes "Ach!" oder "Nein, das ist ja unglaublich!"
    einfließen zu lassen. 
    
    Irgendwann, wenn es so dunkel war, dass die Sterne oben in
    ihrer ganzen Pracht strahlten, kam dann gewöhnlich auch Seiya noch zu uns, auch
    ausser Atem, denn abends hielt sie normalerweise ihr privates Kampftraining ab
    (zusätzlich zu unserem gemeinsamen Training am Vormittag, versteht sich). Von da
    an war es mit der Ruhe dann endgültig vorbei, aufgedreht vom Training wie Seiya
    war. Es fing dann ganz harmlos an, indem sie Taiki die unmöglichsten Fragen über
    irgendetwas stellte und diese so vollkommen aus dem Konzept für ihre
    Sternenvorträge brachte. Während Taiki dann noch nach ihrem roten Faden suchte,
    war Seiya immer schon dabei mich oder Kakyuu zu ärgern oder, über Taiki lachend,
    von ihrem Training oder sonst etwas "furchtbar wichtigem" zu erzählen.
    
    Diese
    Nächte endeten meist damit, dass wir alle vier lachend im Gras lagen, ja, einmal
    waren wir sogar alle da draußen eingeschlafen und morgens um fünf von einem
    heftigen Regenschauer überrascht worden. Schöne Zeiten waren das, von denen
    jetzt nur noch Erinnerungen übrig sind. 
    
    Ich zittere jetzt am ganzen Körper, nicht nur, weil es so kalt ist. Tränen, die
    sich merkwürdig warm anfühlen, laufen mir über die Wangen. Ich lege den Kopf in
    den Nacken, sehe die Sterne und langsam hört der Fluss der Tränen auf. Das ging
    mir schon immer so, ich weine oft, ohne dass ich es eigentlich merke. 
    
    Auch
    jetzt, als Mann. Gerade als Mann. 
    
    Dieser Körper ist mir fremd, es ist, als
    steckte ich in eine Hülle, einem Kostüm, das ich nicht ausziehen darf. 
    
    Manchmal
    glaube ich, das ist das Schlimmste. Selbst in Momenten, wo wir nicht kämpfen
    müssen, keine Konzerte geben, sondern einfach versuchen "normal" (was ist das
    schon ?) für uns hinzuleben, werde ich durch dieses unbehagliche Gefühl nicht
    vollständig ich selbst zu sein, an all das Unglück, unseren Planeten und unsere
    Prinzessin erinnert.
    
    Auch Taiki und Seiya wirken auf mich dann manchmal fremd, nicht wie die beiden
    Freundinnen, die ich seit Jahren kenne und die ich wie Schwestern liebe. Ihre
    Stimmen, ihre Körper, sogar ihr Verhalten sind teilweise so anders, dass es mir
    Angst macht. 
    
    Nervös gehe ich ein paar Schritte auf und ab, die Arme um mich zu wärmen, um den
    Oberkörper geschlungen. Ich weiss, dass ich so etwas nicht wagen sollte zu
    denken, aber.... Was, wenn wir unsere Prinzessin nicht finden ? Was, wenn wir
    für immer auf der Erde, so weit weg von unserem Zuhause bleiben müssen ? Was,
    wenn wir gezwungen wären, auf ewig so weiterzuleben wie jetzt ?
    
    Ich schlucke und vergrabe meine Hände in den Taschen des Bademantels. Rechts
    trifft meine Hand auf etwas zunächst hartes, metallenes. Ich taste weiter und
    erfühle noch etwas weiches, flauschiges.
    
    Die Berührung reicht aus, um in meiner
    rechten Hand ein unglaublich schönes, kalt prickelndes und zugleich auch heißes
    Gefühl hervorzurufen. Ich umschließe das Ganze fest mit meinen Fingern, ziehe es
    aus der Tasche und starre es an, als sähe ich es zum ersten Mal. Ein schneller
    Blick, ob ich irgendwelche unerwünschten Zuschauer habe, was, wie um halb ein
    Uhr früh erwartet, nicht der Fall ist.
    
    Ich brauche nicht laut zu rufen; wir tun es normalerweise , weil es einem das
    Gefühl von Kraft und Stärke gibt, wie Seiya einmal den entrüsteten
    Palastbewohnern erklärt hatte, als wir uns mitten in der Nacht unüberhörbar zum
    Trainieren verwandelt hatten. 
    
    Jetzt ist die Nacht zu still und friedlich, als dass ich sie durch laute Stimmen
    kaputt machen wollte. Den glitzernden Gegenstand in meiner Hand anblickend
    flüstere ich die Worte in den Nachthimmel: "Healer Star Power, make up !"
    
    Das
    Gefühl der Verwandlung, die Stärke, Macht, Zuversicht und Wärme, die einen dabei
    durchfließen und bis in jede Faser des Körpers vordringen, sind jedes Mal aufs
    Neue überwältigend und unbeschreiblich. 
    
    Zufrieden ausatmend stehe dann da, auf dem Balkon unseres Appartements,
    verwandelt unter den Sternen, die mir mit einem Mal glänzender vorkommen als
    noch vor einer Minute. Ich schaue erneut an mir herunter, aber statt des
    kantigen, fremden Körpers erblicke ich meine vertraute Uniform, die sich wie
    eine zweite Haut an meinen vertrauten Körper schmiegt. 
    
    Gerade so, wie es ist, fühlt es sich richtig an und ich meine fast, befreiter
    atmen zu können. Ich trete an die Balkonbrüstung, lehne mich darüber und schaue
    auf die stille, nur von vereinzelten Laternen beleuchtete Strasse. Lange stehe
    ich einfach nur da, die Hände auf das Geländer gestützt, den Blick auf irgend
    etwas nicht vorhandenes unten auf der Strasse gerichtet. 
    
    Mit der Zeit werde ich
    ruhig und fühle mich fast entspannt.
    
    Sicher, ich kann nur kurz flüchten; jetzt, das ist nur ein einziger, kostbarer
    Augenblick.
    
    Trotzdem will ich glauben, dass das, was wir tun letztendlich Erfolg
    hat, dass es nicht umsonst ist. 
    
    Alle Kraft, die ich habe werde ich einsetzen,
    damit wir Kakyuu so schnell wie möglich finden... möglicherweise, damit wir uns
    an Galaxia rächen können. Weglaufen können wir nicht noch einmal - wohin auch ?
    Ich zwinge mich, den Gedanken an die vielen geraubten Sternenkristalle,
    zerstörten Planeten, toten Menschen zu verdrängen; irgendwo ist wahrscheinlich
    bei jedem Menschen die Grenze gekommen, der Punkt, wo er seine ganzen Gefühle am
    liebsten abstellen würde um nur nicht dieses schmerzhafte, traurige Ziehen in
    der Brust verspüren zu müssen. 
    
    Ich muss mich auf das konzentrieren was vor mir -
    vor uns - liegt, auch wenn es hart ist und so viel Kraft - nicht physisch, aber
    psychisch - kostet.
    
    Ein kurzes Aufblitzen lässt mich aus meinen Gedanken aufschrecken. Ich wende den
    Kopf in die Richtung aus der der Lichtblitz kam und sehe den Mond der Erde. So
    voll und weiß steht er am Nachthimmel und es kommt mir vor als hätte er, wie um
    mir Kraft zu geben, sein Leuchten noch verstärkt. 
    
    Ein wenig muss ich lächeln.
    
    Wahrscheinlich ist es besser, wenn ich wieder rein gehe, es scheint tatsächlich
    noch kälter geworden zu sein.
    
    Ungern und, wie mir scheint, langsamer als
    gewöhnlich, verwandele ich mich zurück in mein männliches Ich und schlurfe
    zurück in die Küche, schließe dann die Balkontür hinter mir. Der Kaffee ist
    schon längst fertig. 
    
    Ich muss mich ein wenig recken, die Kaffeebecher stehen
    nämlich im obersten Fach des Küchenschranks. Im Kühlschrank ist keine normale
    Milch mehr, weswegen ich wohl oder übel Dosenmilch nehmen muss; stark wie der
    Kaffee vermutlich ist würde ich ihn schwarz nicht hinunterbringen.
    
    Mit dem
    gefüllten Becher in der Hand ziehe ich mir einen Stuhl heran und setzte mich an
    den Tisch. Ich schnuppere prüfend an dem - trotz reichlich Milch - immer noch
    verdächtig dunklen Gebräu und trinke schließlich einen Schluck. Mit verzogenem
    Mund schiebe ich die Tasse weit von mir, lege meinen Kopf auf die verschränkten
    Arme und liege so fast halb auf dem Tisch. Halb zwei sagt mir der Blick auf die
    Uhr, noch einige Stunden, bis Taiki aufstehen wird; Seiya schläft immer bis zur
    letzten Minute.
    
    Starr ruht mein Blick auf der Uhr, der Sekundenzeiger läuft hektisch seine
    Runden und lässt bei jedem Schritt ein Ticken hören. Jetzt, um diese Zeit und so
    allein, kommt mir dieses Geräusch viel lauter vor, als sonst; laut und
    eintönig....
    
    Ich schrecke aus meinem Dämmerzustand auf, als die Küchentür knarrt und Taiki
    gähnend den Raum betritt. Drei nach halb sieben, pünktlich auf die Minute, das
    ist mein erster Gedanke.
    
    "Morgen...", murmele ich und strecke die Arme über den
    Kopf, gähne. Taiki´s dunkle Augen fallen stumm und besorgt auf mich, der Blick
    sagt alles. Trotzdem ist er sensibel genug mich nicht darauf anzusprechen,
    sondern greift sich den Kaffeebecher und trinkt einen großen Schluck und würgt
    den Kaffee dann unter sichtlichen Anstrengungen hinunter. "Ich mach, glaub ich,
    mal neuen", sagt er. 
    
    Sein prüfender Blick streift mich erneut und er hält kurz
    inne, als wolle er etwas sagen, überlegt es sich dann aber anders und wendet
    sich der Kaffeemaschine zu.
    
    Ein neuer Tag beginnt. Und ich seufze.
    
    
    --------------------------------------------------------------------------------
    
    Hach, was soll ich hierzu schon noch sagen?
    Mein "Erstling", schon uralt und unbearbeitet reposted. 
    
    Danke fürs Lesen!
    Mikou
    


End file.
